Música (Breaking Bad)
thumb|Carátula de la banda sonora. Este es un artículo general sobre la música en Breaking Bad. La intro original está compuesta por Dave Porter. El soundtrack también se basa en el trabajo de otros artistas populares con música bajo Supervisión de Thomas Golubić. Primera temporada right|150px Episodio 01 - Pilot #“Come on Home and Have Your Next Affair With Me”, Stonewall Jackson #“Dirty South Hustla”, Carolina Slim #“Tamacun”, Rodrigo y Gabriela #“Mango Walk”, The In-Crowd #“Dead Fingers”, Working for a Nuclear Free City #“A Gosar”, FDK (feat. Tori Papa) #“Get Low”, Pudge #“Apocalypsh*t”, Molotov #“Out of Time Man”, Mick Harvey Episodio 02 - Cat's in the Bag... #“You’re Movin’ Me”, Clyde McPhatter #“Keep Ballin", Trump #“Nine Years”, Ticklah #“The Hole”, Glen Phillips Episodio 03 - ...And the Bag's in the River #“Without You”, Sasha Dobson Episodio 04 - Cancer Man #“Etienne de Silhouette”, Black Feather #“Fly”, The Pack #“Baby Girl, I’m A Blur”, Say Anything #“String Quartet in D Major, Op. 64, No. 5, ‘The Lark’”, Franz Joseph Haydn #“Didn’t I”, Darondo Episodio 05 - Gray Matter #“Deixa Pra La”, Bronx River Parkway #“Mas y Mas”, Bronx River Parkway #“Uh”, Fujiya & Miyagi #“Koop Island Blues (feat. Ane Brun)”, Koop Episodio 06 - Crazy Handful of Nothin' #“It is Such a Good Night”, The Charlie Steinmann Orchestra and Choir #“Pa la Playa”, That Click Gang #“Rompo”, Max One #“Suntan Lotion”, Bernie Leadon #“Los Pistoleros”, Jonaty Garcia #“Catch Yer Own Train”, The Silver Seas Episodio 07 - A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal #“The Hand Clap”, Hurricane Chris #“Candy Everybody Wants”, 10,000 Maniacs #“Suddenly Last Summer”, The Motels #“Double Concerto in D minor, Largo Flute”, Bettine Clemen #“Beautiful Emile”, Keziah Jones #“Who’s Gonna Save My Soul”, Gnarls Barkley Segunda temporada right|150px Episodio 1: Seven Thirty-Seven #“Any Way the Wind Blows”, J.J Cale #“They’re Going to Take My Thumbs”, Holy Fuck Episodio 2: Grilled #“Red Moon”, The Walkmen Episodio 3: Bit by a Dead Bee #“Feel Like Making Love”, Bob James #“Waiting Around to Die”, The Be Good Tanyas Episodio 4: Down #“Into the Night”, Benny Mardones #“Let Your Love Flow”, The Spokes Men #“It’s Such a Pretty World Today”, Nancy Sinatra Episodio 5: Breakage #“Hook ‘Em Horns”, Johnny Ringo #“Lonesome Road”, Big Jack Johnson (with Kim Wilson and Pinetop Perkins) #“Peanut Vendor”, Alvin “Red” Tyler Episodio 6: Peekaboo #“By the Numbers”, John Coltrane Episodio 7: Negro y azul #“Negro Y Azul: The Ballad of Heisenberg”, Los cuates de sinaloa #“Duck and Cover”, Federal Civil Defense Administration #“Nariz Inquieta”, Miguel Enriquez y Sus Torrenciales Episodio 8: Better Call Saul #“El Ruso Bailando (Original Mix)”, Santiago Deep #“Holla Hey”, Far East Movement #“Island Bounce”, Sleepyhouse #“Thin Man Skank”, Lions #“Oh Beautiful”, Pat Boone #“Star Spangled Banner”, Peter Jackson #“Banderilla”, Calexico Episodio 9: 4 Days Out #“Good Morning Freedom”, Blue Mink #“One by One”, The Black Seeds Episodio 10: Over #“Dance Hall Days” (re-record), Wang Chung #“Heard It in a Love Song”, The Marshall Tucker Band #“Every Kinda People”, Robert Palmer #“Zungguzungguguzungguzeng” (12″Mix), Yellowman #“My Rims”, Chops #“DLZ”, TV On The Radio Episodio 11: Mandala #“Electricity in my Bones”, The High Planes Drifters #“Enchanted”, The Platters Episodio 12: Phoenix #“Desperate Time, Desperate Measures”, Susie Boehm #“Green Grass & High Tides”, The Outlaws Episodio 13: ABQ #“Afterglow", Steve Gorn #“Life”, Chocolate Genius Tercera temporada right|150px Episodio 1: No más #Original Score by Dave Porter Episodio 2: Caballo sin nombre #"Horse With No Name”, America #“Black Seas at the Crib”, Tight Phantomz #“Oh Beautiful", Pat Boone #“Morning Sun”, Ambros Seelos #“Magic Arrow”, Timber Timbre Episodio 3: I.F.T. #“Loaded for Bear”, The Amboy Dukes #“Tush”, ZZ Top Episodio 4: Green Light #“Into the Night”, Benny Mardones #“America the Beautiful”, U.S. Marine Band #“In The Valley of the Sun”, Buddy Stuart Episodio 5: Más #“Alpaca”, Luke Walker and DJ Loki #“Rocket Scientist”, Teddy Bears #“Satin Lover A”, APM BES #“Timetakesthetimetimetakes”, Pedro Episodio 6: Sunset #“Sun Shine On Me”, Buddy Stuart #“Ginza”, Vince Guaraldi #“He Venido”, Los Zafiros Episodio 7: One Minute #“Black Night”, Bader Ali Khan Episodio 8: I See You #“Waynedale”, Left Lane Cruiser #“Shimmy Shimmy Ya”, Prince Fatty Episodio 9: Kafkaesque #“Veneno”, Chuy Flores # “Bossa For Laura”, Jimmy Dunn Band #“New Song”, Howard Jones #“Mr. MMan”, Rod Taylor Episodio 10: Fly #“Simplemente Amame”, Cumbre Nortena Episodio 11: Abiquiu #“Shake A Bone”, Son of Dave #“America The Beautiful”, The American Military Band #“Sabado En El Parque”, Grupo Fantasmo #“Lee”, Stan Getz #“Tus Ojos”, Zoraida Beato Episodio 12: Half Measures #“Windy”, The Association #“Softly Baby”, Red Garland #“Waltz Trio Session”, Primrose Music Episodio 13: Full Measure #“Shambala”, Beastie Boys #“Crapa Pelada”, Quartetto Cetro #“Man Chang Fei”, 張帆 (Man Chang Fei) Cuarta temporada right|150px Episodio 1: Box Cutter #“Bringing It Back”, ”Tee Double #“Truth”, Alexander Episodio 2: Thirty-Eight Snub #“Money”, D/R Period #“Up in the Club”, The Trak Kartel #“Hoochie Mama”, 2 Live Crew #“Unga Bunga Bunga”, Public Enemy #“Raise Hell”, Mash Out Posse (M.O.P.) #“I’m Down”, Dub-Boro #“Digital Animal”, Honey Claws Episode 3: Open House #“Spasm”, Dave’s True Story # “If I Had a Heart”, Fever Ray Episode 4: Bullet Points #“Days Like This”, Melani L. Skybell #“Major Tom” Cantada por David Costabile (El personaje de Gale Boetticher) #“Flyentology (Cassettes Won’t Listen Remix)”, EL-P #“Break”, Crown City Rockers #“The 808 Track”, Bassnectar Episode 5: Shotgun #“1977″, Ana Tijoux #“Corrido de Tiburcio Calderon”, Arturo Salas Episode 6: Cornered #“I Can’t Believe She Gives it all to Me”, Conway Twitty #“Till I’m Gone”, Tinie Tempah # “Here Lies A Good Old Boy”, James Hand Episode 7: Problem Dog #“Catch Me I’m Falling”, Pretty Poison #“Boots of Chinese Plastic”, Pretenders #“Saved By Zero”, The Fixx Episode 8: Hermanos #“Concerto in C For Flute & Harp, K-299 Andantino”, W. A. Mozart #“Crickets Sing for Ana Maria (Os Grilos)”, Walter Wanderley #“Grandparents Polka”, Fritz’s Polka Band Episode 9: Bug #“Eye of the Tiger” Cantada por Dean Norris (El personaje de Hank Schrader) #“Hyperactive!”, Thomas Dolby #“Scrambled Eggs”, Nat Adderley“Remembering Section 403″ #“Remembering Section 403″, Patrick Prouty Episode 10: Salud #“Bang Data”, Bang Data #“Tidal Wave”, Thee Oh Sees Episode 11: Crawl Space *''No hay musica en este episodio'' Episode 12: End Times #“We Are Born When We Die”, Apollo Sunshine #“Nuevos Ojos”, Pistolera Episode 13: Face Off #“Here is Fritz’s Polka Band”, Fritz Ritz and His Polka Band #“Monaco”, APM Music Library #“I Wonder”, Crucial Music Library #“Dreams of You”, APM Music Library #“Goodbye (instrumental)”, Apparat #“Fourth Floor: Ladies Shoes”, Firstcom Music Library #“Freestyle”, The Taalbi Brothers #“Black (featuring Norah Jones)”, Danger Mouse & Daniele Luppi Quinta temporada right|150px Episodio 1: Live Free or Die #"Conversations", David Castle #"Running Through Me", Frank Shelley and Ian West Episode 2: Madrigal #"Stay on the Outside", Whitey #"I Can't Hide It", The Coachmen #"Somebody Just Like You", Mack Owen Episode 3: Hazard Pay #"You Got the Guts", Alarm Music Library #"The Galvez's & the Contrera's", Alarm Music Library #"On a Clear Day (You Can See Forever)", The Peddlers Episode 4: Fifty-One #"Good and Lonely", Easterling & Gildersleeve #"My Good Thing's Gone", Pier Branch #"Bonfire", Knife Party Episode 5: Dead Freight *No hay musica. Episode 6: Buyout *No hay musica. Episode 7: Say My Name #"Clear Waters", Paul Abler #"Overture", Duke Ellington #"Goin' Down", The Monkees #"Return to Summer", Southern Library Episode 8: Gliding Over All #"Night in the City", Apple Trax #"Clear Skies", Apple Trax #"Spin Drift", Alexander McCabe #"Pick Yourself Up", Nat King Cole #"Crystal Blue Persuasion", Tommy James & The Shondells #"Up the Junction", Squeeze Episodio 9: Blodd Money #"If I Didn't Love You", Squeeze #"Manhattan", The Longo Brothers #"Wordmule", Jim White #"Where Is Santa Claus" de Mr. & Mrs. Yellowman #"The Battle Hymn Of The Republic", Julia Ward Howe Episodio 10: Buried #"Loving You" de The Country Six Stringers #"Unknown Track #1", Artista desconocido #"(These Are) The Young Years", Floyd Cramer #"Quimey Neuquén" remix de Chancha Via Circuito, original de "Los hermanos Berbel" interpretada por José Larralde Episodio 11: Confesions #"Midnight Blue" by Rita Remington #"Everyday" by Mack Self #"Gonna Romp and Stomp" by Slim Rhodes #"Nice N' Easy", Die Solisten der SDR Big Band (The Soloists of the SDR Big Band) Episodio 12: Rabid dog #"Chaotica" by The Bambi Molesters Episodio 13: To'hajiilee #"She blinded Me With Science" de Thomas Dolby (tono del móvil de Todd) Episodio 14: Ozymandias #"Take My True Love By The Hand" de The Limeliters Episodio 15: Granite State #"The Long Walk Alone" (Heisenberg's Theme) por Dave Porter #"Breaking Bad Main Title Theme (Extended)" por Dave Porter Episodio 16: Felina #"El Paso" por Marty Robbins #Ballet Music No. 1. Allegretto (Mouvement de valse) de la ópera "Faust" de Charles-François Gounod ''' #"Love is Running Through Me (aka Running Through Me)"' por Javaroo #'"Unknown Track #2"''' por artista desconocido (Cuando Todd & Lydia se encuentran en el café) #"Lydia the Tattooed Lady [From the film, "At the Circus""]por Marx Bros. (Ringtone de Todd) #"Baby Blue" por Badfinger Promo 5x16: *"Line of Fire" by Junip Anuncios publicitarios *“Trouble”, Pink Musicos hablan de la serie *Entrevista al compositor del tema principal de la serie, Dave Porter. *Chancha via circuito, habla de "Quimen nehuen" y de la serie en Rolling stones. *Anita Tijoux habla de su tema "1977" y otras cosas. Categoría:Breaking Bad